The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a system and method for maintaining a driver intended path.
Methods of assisting a driver in controlling a motor vehicle have been previously proposed. Power steering systems are known to provide steering assistance to a driver to help reduce the effort required by a driver to turn a vehicle. In addition, stability systems are known that help improve safety by detecting and minimizing skids. The related art lacks provisions for helping to control a vehicle during the failure of one or more assistance systems.